Me gustan las chicas como
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: Hmmm, creo que me gustan las chicas como...Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

**Tururururururu**** (6)**

**Eh?, Hola ^^ estaba haciendo pendejadas :D, ok volvi con un NaruHina**

**Hace tiempo que no escribo uno así que...Escribí esto xD**

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**Inner****: Nunca les gusta, deja de presionarlos para que te dejen reviews**

**Yo: Aish, no estoy presionando a nadie, pero si sigues te presionare para que te calles **

**Inner****: glup!**

**Bien, bien prometo que ya termine**

**

* * *

Me gustan las chicas como**

Naruto va caminando feliz por Konoha mientras piensa

Mente de Naruto:

-_Hoy voy a comer ramen y tal vez ver a Sakura- chan y a Kakashi- sensei y voy a comer mas ramen y ver la telenovela (Owneada!)y mas ramen yMAS RAMEN!-_

Mientras fuera de ahí:

Kiba pasa al lado de Naruto

-Hola Naruto!-

-Eh?, Kiba-

-Como estas :D?-

-Bien y tu ^^?-

Y así ambos chicos se quedaron conversando por un laaargo rato hasta que tocaron un pequeñisimo temita:

-Y como te gustan las chicas?-

-Nani?-

-Como te gustan las chicas, caractersticas físicas y psicológicas, tu ya sabes-

-Ah, pues primero debo gustarle, es obvio, no debe ser muy ruda si no que amable y tal vez tímida, algo seria pero con sentido del humor y con respecto al físico*Se sonroja* Sus caderas deben de ser mas o menos anchas, su busto algo grande, que no sea tan alta, una piel nívea y aunque la gente no lo crea me gustan mas los cabellos oscuros-

-Es mi idea o describiste a Hinata?-

-Pues-Naruto piensa un poco- La verdad no lo creo-

Hinata llega al lugar de los hechos:

-Hola Kiba- kun, Hola Na-Naruto-kun-

-Hola Hinata-

-...-

-Que le pasa a Naruto- kun?-

-Se desvaneció...-

En la mente _pervertida _de Naruto:

_Juntando características de Hinata_

_Juntando características de la chica ideal _

_Resultados: 100 % de compatibilidad_

_Ahora que hago?_

Fuera de ahí:

-Na-Naruto- kun, estas bien?-

-Hinata!- Naruto se lanza a abrazar a la oji-perla quien se sonroja brutalmente-

-Ehhh, yo mejor voy a ver...Lo que sea, me largo de aqu!- Kiba se va rápidamente del sitio-

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata x3!-

-...- Hinata se desmayó de la emoción-

**

* * *

He he he :D,**

**Como me quedo :3?**

**Inner****: A...**

**Yo: Tu no digas ni la media palabra o te asesino brutalmente de una manera donde no queden rastros de tu cuerpo ***Saca navaja asesina*****

**Inner****: Errr, te quedo lindo querida de mi alma y corazón!**

**Yo: Aww, gracias Inner ^^ ***Guarda navaja*****

**Inner****: ***tiembla*** Ya no me matas?**

**Yo: Eso lo veremos después querida 8D**

**Y como me quedo :D, si no les gusto pues D: per si les gusto me alegrare muuuuucho :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi vida continua!**

**Inner****: La mía también!**

**Yo: Cállate, a ti nadie te pregunto **

**Inner****: ¬¬!**

**Ok, primero agradezco infinitamente sus reviews**

**Definitivamente me dan la razón de escribir**

**Occ**** en varios personajes, poco a poco se dan cuenta**

**Ok, dejo de aburrir ahora ^o^**

**

* * *

Capitulo 2:**

-Hinata?- Naruto por fin se da cuenta de que SU Hinata se desmayó-

* * *

Sakura pasa por ahí en ese preciso momento:

-OMG! QUE ##### LE HICISTE!- Grita al ver el cuerpo de Hinata desmayada en los brazos de un nervioso Naruto-

-Yo no hice..............NADAAAA!- Naruto sale volando de un golpe dado por Hulk digo Sakura ^^-

-Hinata-

* * *

-Hinata!-

* * *

-O despiertas o te despierto !-

-Ya desperté, ya desperté!-

-Bien ^^-

-Ehh y Naruto- kun?-

-Pues, como decirlo-

-Auch!- Naruto se queja a unos 3 metros-

-###### teñida, que le hiciste!- Adoro el Occ en Hinata ^^, si no les gusta pues me vale madres...En el buen sentido...Hay un buen sentido?-

-Ehhh, pues, pues-

-Quítate que estorbas!!- Empuja a Sakura-

-Hey!-

-Naruto- kun estas bien?-

-Morí?, estoy en el cielo o el infierno?- Ve a Hinata- Definitivamente estoy en el cielo!-

-_Inner__ de Sakura: Mejor nos vamos, estos están locos!. Sakura: Claro!- _Sakura se va coriendo casi tan veloz como Kiba-

-Hinata!-

-Que sucede Naruto- kun?-

-Te quiero!-

-Que?-

-Te quiero!!!-

-_Oh Dios, pasa lo que siempre quisiste, se digna y di algo inteligente!- _Yo también te quiero!- _Exelente!_-

-Si!- Celebra Naruto-

-Wiii!- Hinata se arroja a los brazos de Naruto (Hinata apasionada :D)-

Neji pasa por ahí a la misma hora, el mismo día y de la misma semana:

-Hinata- Sama!-

-Oh, maldición!-

-Ehh, Neji-

-Naruto, bastardo quítale las manos de encima a Hinata!- Activa el Byakugan-

-Pero por que a........MIII!- El pobre Naru aprendió a volar, otra vez (U_Ú)!-

-Neji, basta!!!- Uhhh Hinata se enojo-

-Pero-

-Largo!-

-Pe-

-Largo!!-

-Hinata- Sa-

-LARGO!!!-

-Aish, ya me voy!-

-Bien-

-Ay!- Aw, pobre Narutin!-

-Naruto- kun!- Hinata va-

-Hermana!- Hanabi aparece...De donde salió?-

-Hanabi, Muévete

-Pero Hina-

-QUI-TA-TE!-

-Pero-

-AHORA, JODER!-

-Bueno-

Hinata avanza un metro y

-Waaa, Hinata- nee chan no me quiere!-

-Si, si no te quiero, ahora largo!-

Hanabi se va de una buena vez:

-Naruto- kun-

-Ay!-

-Que paso?-

-Caí en un arbusto! T-T-

-Awww, pobre Naruto- kun!-

-Tranquila, contigo todo el dolor se va-

-*Sonrojo* Ehhh-

-Y en que estábamos?-

-Ya me acorde!- Hinata le planta un beso al rubio, amo a Hinata apasionada ^^-

-Hmmm- Naruto corresponde...Kyaa NaruHina, kawaii-

-UZUMAKI NARUTO!- Grita una voz familiar-

-Eres?!-

-Que haces aquí!-

**

* * *

Quien será??**

**Pues...El que adivine tendrá paletita :P**

**Inner****: Oh, oh, yo se, yo se!**

**Yo: Tu no vales, tonta !**

**Inner****: Te detesto!**

**Yo: Perfecto, no me interesa **

**Aceptamos: Criticas, aplausos, tomatazos, **

**bombas nucleares, felicitaciones y...De todo ^^**

**Wiiiii****, nos vemos luego :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lalalalalalala**** x3,**

**Gomen****!****, me demore MUCHO pero hay que comprender que la escuela no deja ni respirar!**

**Inner****: Fueron como 2 semanas sin actualizar niña!  
**

**Yo: Pero ;.;!**

**Inner****: No es por mi, es por los lectores **

**Yo: Bueno pero la conti aquí esta!**

**Inner****: Escribe, joder **

**Ok, ya deje de molestar, disfruten de esta pendejada ^^

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3:**

-Sasuke-

-Oh, mi Naru- chan, sabes que eres MÍO, vamos, si lo sabes!- Dice Sasuke abrazando a Naruto-

-Sasuke!, joder, yo no soy de esos!- Grita Naru- chan tratando de soltarse-

-Sigo aquí - Dice Hinata con una venita tipo anime en la frente-

-Si, si di lo que quieras montañas!-

-Sasuke, Sasuke, ya SUELTA!- Naruto logra soltarse de los brazos del Uchiha-

-Pero Naru- chan, ya olvidaste todos los recuerdos que tenemos?-

-Recuerdos?, que recuerdos ?- Pregunta Hinata al chico Dattebayo _(Apodo sacado de la FRIKIPEDIA xD)_-

-Si, mira incluso las fan-girls escribieron esto!- Dice Sasuke entregándole unas Miles de cartas a la oji- perla-

-La mejor pareja?, Pudrete Hinata?-Lee la chica- Esto no tiene sentido!-

-Las fan- girls han hablado, Naruto es MÍO!- Sasuke jala del brazo al poseedor del Kyuubi quien se encuentra anonadado-

-Oye, oye, regresa aquí!- Grita Hinata-

-Hmph!, no quiero -

-Naruto no ha decidido!-

-El no puede decidir, deciden los fans, LOS FANS!-

-Veamos que nos dice la AUTORA!- _(Hehe, aquí aparezco yo *o*) _Dice Hinata señalando el cielo-

-Que?- Pregunto la loca autora desde el cielo, que hacia ahí?, pues ella no poda aparecer, ella estaba escribiendo :D _(Pues que mas voy a estar haciendo )_-

-Con quien se debe quedar Naruto?- Gritaron los chicos que peleaban al rubio-

-Hmmm- Piensa-

-O.O-

-Hmmm- Piensa mas-

-O-O!-

-HMMMM!- Bueno, ese "HMMMM" fue de mala persona xD-

-Apresúrate -

-Con Gaara!- Dijo la autora-

Silencio total

-QUE LA #######!- Grito Hinata-

-Noooo, me niego!- Grito Sasuke-

-Mentira, mentira, Gaara es de Matsuri ^^- Dijo la autora _(A mi no me gusta el GaaMatsu, pero no sabia con quien mas ponerlo)_-

-Fiiuu!-

-Bueno, como esto es un fic NARUHINA, y ODIO el SasuNaru, Naruto pertenece a Hinata, ahora déjenme teclear - Dijo la voz de la autora que tarda años en actualizar y se fue-

-Waaah, waaahhh!, los voy a acusar con mi hermano!- Lloriqueo Sasuke- Pero si yo lo odio!, solo esperen, me voy a vengar, si, si, me vengare!-

Sasuke se va llorando a un lugar desconocido...Enserio, a donde fue?

-Ahora si ^^- Dice Naruto para empezar a besar a Hinata otra vez, pero como la autora es mala y no quiere que ellos dos sean felices en este capitulo , aquí llegan las molestias-

-Naruto...Hemos venido a capturarte-Dice una voz detrás de ellos-

-Gaaah!, ahora que #####?-Dijo, mas bien GRITO Naruto y se volteo para ver quien se atrevía a joder su momento especial-

Naruto logra ver a TODO AKATSUKI detrás de ellos e inexplicablemente hasta los que haban muerto estaban allí _(Enserio creen de que me iba a olvidar de mis queridos personajes favoritos?, Akatsuki manda! xD)- _

-DIOS SANTO, QUE TE HICE?- Grito arrodillado Naruto-

-Ya enserio, ven con nosotros- Dijo el súper líder :D-

-Estoy ocupado...Pueden venir en unas-Mira el reloj- Dos horas?-

-Pero, que sucedió con la historia original!-

-Esta no es la historia original, esta es la historia de una niña rara que estaba aburrida en un día de lluvia -

-Ok, ok, pero VOLVEREMOS - Akatsuki se retira, excepto dos personas-

-OMG, Naruto- kun, por fin solos :D- Dice la chica del fleco abrazando a SU Narutin-

-Si, mi Hinata- Dice el rubio y corresponde _(Kyaaaaa!)-_

Y unos minutos después

-Como es posible que sigan aquí aunque les dije que se fueran !-

-Nos gusta el NaruHina- Dijeron-

-Jodanse, #############, ustedes Dx-

-Oee, mas despacio - Dijo la persona numero 1-

-No!-

-Cállate o te exploto - Bueno, la identidad numero 1 es revelada: Deidara, el rubio de Akatsuki-

-Atrévete!- Grito Hinata-

-El arte es...!-

-Eterno, ahora cálmate- Bueno, Sasori aparece xD-

-Danna, uhn!-

-Ok, y como seguía gritando-Dijo Naruto- QUEREMOS ESTAR EN PAZ!-

-No~- Dijeron a coro-

-Saben lo que es ser acosados todo el #### día?- Pregunto Hinata-

-Si, lo sabemos-

_Flash Back:_

_Estaban el pelirrojo y su alumno caminando por la calle hacia el supermercado:_

_-Danna- Dijo Deidara-_

_-Hm?-_

_-Siento...Una presencia-_

_Y era verdad, una chica estaba detrás de un arbusto sacando fotos a los Akatsukis:_

_-Debes estar demente, aquí no hay nada, sigue caminando- Contesto Sasori-_

_-Ok-_

_Con la niña rara:_

_-Kukuku- La fan- girl estaba enviando las fotos a sus compañeras las cuales llegaron muy rápido al lugar de los hechos-_

_Con los otros:_

_-Danna-_

_-Ahora que tienes, Deidara?-_

_-Mire hacia atrás, uhn-_

_Sasori__ voltea junto a Deidara y ven su peor pesadilla:_

_-Dios!- Dijo Sasori-_

_-FAN- GIRLS!-_

_Las chicas persiguen a ambos chicos los cuales se olvidaron del supermercado y corran rápidamente hasta la base de la secta de las nubes rojas_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Eso, debió ser horrible- Dijo Naruto con la boca abierta-

-Después nos obligaron a besarnos...-Dijo Sasori _(Perdonen a Mary por ser Yaoista )_-

Silencio total

-Eso fue demasiada información Dx- Dijo Hinata-

-Bueno, nos iremos, pero deben darnos algo antes!- Dijo DeiDei-

-Que cosa?- Dijeron Naru y Hina al estilo Shikamaru-

-Su autógrafo en nuestras playeras oficiales del NaruHina :D- Dijeron ambos acercando 2 playeras con los mensajes "EL NARUHINA RULEA!" y "ABAJO EL NARUSAKU!"-

-Ok- Naruto y Hinata escriben- Ahora tomen_...fan- boys _-

-Yaaayyy!, seremos la envidia del Fan- Club!, nos vemos ^^- Saso y Dei se largaron...Aish, me quedaron tan fan- boys esos dos -

-OMG! POR FIN-

-Si, Naruto- kun!-

-Oe Hinata-

-Que sucede querido?-

-Quieres ser...mi...Novia?- Se animo a decir-

Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar a la pregunta se le adelantaron rápidamente:

-QUE QUIERES SER EL QUE DE MI HIJA?- Dijo una voz furiosa, Hiashi Hyuga hace aparición frente a los jvenes-

-OMG!-

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, después de leer sus HERMOSOS reviews**

**Decidí que seria una GRAN idea poner a Hiashi :3**

**Y bueno, el próximo capitulo esto termina...**

**SNIF, SNIF!**

**Inner****: Pero, bueno, tendrás tiempo de hacer otros NaruHina**

**Yo: SI! -Se anima-  
**

**Bye queridos!...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeyy!**

**Volv con el final D:**

**Peero, habrn algunos extras!**

**Espero sea de su agrado!**

**He aqu, el fin!**

-Hinata!, que te he dicho sobre el nio del Kyuubi?- Dice un molesto Hiashi a su hija mayor-

-Pe-pero-

-Pero nada, nos vamosAHORA!-

-Espere!- Grita Naruto sin pensarlo.

-Que cosa?-

-Es que-se sonroja-Yo quiero mucho a su hija, de veras! Y nunca me atrevera a hacerle algo, el sentimiento es mutuo verdad Hinata?-

- Asiente bastante sonrojada-

-Ve?, as que, por favor!, la deja ser mi chica?- Pregunta el rubio **(Nyaaaa!)**-

-Hm.- analiza la situacin- PuesLes dejo-

-Eh?- Naruto, quien tenia la cabeza gacha, la levanta emocionado-

-Enserio padre?- Pregunta Hinata quien hasta el momento no haba hablado-

-Pues si, pero si le haces dao-se dirige a Naruto- te arranco la cabeza, esta claro?-

- El rubio asiente aterrado-

-ExcelenteMe voy!- Anuncia y se va-

-Hinata!-

-Naruto!-

-Que me dices?-

-CLARO QUE SI! -Le besa-

Se quedan besndose un rato hasta que un programa de radio llama su atencin:

-_Estamos aqu, en el programa de la loca autora y su Inner!- _**(Yo: Aqu aparecimos!** **Inner: We are famous! ****Yo: Yes, yes we are :D) **

-Que carajo?- se separa de Hinata aunque no quiera-

-Oh dios!, no esas dos, no otra vez!- Dijo Hinata golpeando su frente con la mano-

-_ Asi que, hoy el tema es pro y contra!, con la pareja del momento: EL NARUHINA!, el jinchuuriki del Kyuuby y la dulce heredera del clan Hyuga. Vamos con los pros!-_

_- Hola!-_se escucha una voz extraamente familiar- _Soy Deidara!, y vengo con mi Danna: Akasuna No Sasori- _

_-Hola, soy Akasuna no Sasori y representamos al pro- NaruHina!- _

-Demonios, esos son un peligro!- exclama el rubio-

-Si, lo son-

-_Y ahora presntense los contra- NaruHina!-_

_-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, y vengo a representar mi odio por el NaruHina, esa maldita Hinata me ha quitado a Naru-chan!, pero lo recuperare!-_

_-Soy, Uchiha Itachi y vine aqu a apoyara mi hermanito por que yo lo quiepor que soy el nico que puede hacerlo llorar, si, eso! _**(Itachi?, WTF?)**

_-ME VENGARE!- _Sasuke se lanza sobre Itachi y comienzan a pelear-

_-Oigan, oigan!, nooooo!- Grita la Inner e intenta detenerlos- BuenoCreo que ha ganado el pro!- Dice la autora-_

_-Que ganamos?, DANNA!, GANAMOS! _Se abraza a Sasori-

-_Si Dei, lo hicimos-_

_-Nyaaaa!, SasoDei :D- _**(Yo: Esa fui yo :3 Inner: Que hago yo deteniendo a los Uchiha, por mi Sasuke se queda inconsciente y yo me robo a Itachi :D Yo: Estupida )**-

-Oh, diablos, que loco-Dice Naruto-

-Si- apoya Hinata-

-Vamos por un ramen Hina- chan?-

-Claro Naruto-kun!-

Los dos novios van por un ramen y esperan que sea muy sabroso :)

**Yo: Que tal, he?**

**Inner: A mi me gusto :3**

**Yo: Nyaaa!,ahora van a venir 2 extras**

**Inner: 1, La conversacin de Naruto y Kiba**

**Yo: Y 2, Un mes despus**

**Inner: Disculpen que este capitulo sea corto**

**Yo: Pero, como ya dije, habr otros 2 yespero no demorar**

**Inner: xD**

**Yo: Byee!**


	5. Chapter Extra: 1

**Wii!**

**Bien, he vuelto con el extra nº 1!**

**Inner: Si, ese que prometió hace bastante…**

**Yo: Jeh, si. La conversación de Naruto y Kiba!**

**Inner: A ver como llegaron a la pregunta inicial**

**Yo: Exacto!**

**Ambas: Que les guste!

* * *

**

Naruto camina por Konoha pensando en cualquier estupidez típica de él _**(Si quiere, puede volver al capitulo 1 xD)**_

-Hola Naruto!-

-Eh?, Kiba!- Sale de sus pensamientos-

-Como has estado?-

-Pues bien ^^-

-Genial-

-Aw, y como has tú?-

-Enamorado…-Sonrisa de idiota _**(Hehe, xD. Yo cuando me enamoro sonrío estúpidamente )**_-

-Woaaah!, cuenta, por qué y de quien!- Dice Naruto-

-Eke…-Levemente sonrojado- paso así…-

_Flash back:_

_Kiba camina tranquilamente por el parque de su aldea hasta que cierta chica rubia de traje púrpura se le acercó…_

_-Kiba!- Saludo con alegría-_

_-Hola Ino-_

_-Como estas?- Dijo sonriendo de una manera dulce sonrojando al chico amante de los perros-_

_-Eh…Bien, y tú?- Dijo embobado-_

_-Excelente- Contesto-_

_-Se puede saber por qué o3o?-_

_-Porque encontré a alguien-_

_-Ahh…?-_

_-Si, como lo oyes, encontré a alguien…-_

_-A quien?- Dijo con enojo…Hey, esos son celos?-_

_-Cierra los ojos!- Dijo con emoción-_

_-Pero que tiene que…?-_

_-Solo hazlo!- Grito levemente intimidándole- _

_-No me grites!- Dijo cerrando los ojos rápidamente con algo de temor-_

_Ino le besa sutilmente y susurra a su oído:_

_-Pues a ti…-_

_Kiba abre los ojos sobresaltado y con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo intenso: _

_-Ino?- rojísimo- _

_-Jiji, me gustas!-_

_-Wow…-Anonadado- Qui-eres s-ser…-_

_-Tu novia?-_

_-S-si…-_

_-Claro!-_

_Sonríen y vuelven a besarse pero con mas amor…Aww, como se adoran! _

_Fin del flash back._

-OMG!-

-Si…Ahora estamos saliendo…Siempre me han gustado las rubias…-

-Vaya…-

-Y a ti como te gustan las chicas?-

-Ah?-

Y así empezó todo…

**

* * *

Bien, y como me ha quedado?**

**Inner: Mejor no opino…**

**Yo: Sabia decisión, a mi no me importa lo que opines :)**

**Inner: Perfecto**

**Yo: En unos días les pongo el otro capi extra**

**Inner: "Lo que paso después"**

**Ambas: Byeee!**


End file.
